Decorative panel doors are popular because of their aesthetic appeal. A conventional panel door includes stiles extending vertically and rails extending horizontally. The rectangular spaces bounded by the stiles and rails are filled with panels. Typically, the panels are made of wood and have tapered edges configured to fit within grooves in the surrounding stiles and rails. Alternatively, the panels may include surface ornamentation or be made of a decorative material such as glass. Conventional panel doors may be made of decorative hardwoods such as oak, mahogany, cherry, etc.
Unfortunately, these conventional panel doors tend to suffer from stability problems. Over time the stiles and rails can sag, warp, split, and separate from the panels. Additionally, conventional panel doors made of decorative hardwoods are very heavy making them difficult to hang. Heavy doors require more substantial hardware and are more prone to misalignment during the hanging process. It would be desirable to provide a decorative panel door that is both stable and lightweight.